Want to Talk?
by MsCommandersons
Summary: [RS][Slash] Just a cute, short, typical Sirius and Remus story. I use good grammar and spelling, so it shouldn't be completely horrible to read.


Okay, here's some Remus/Sirius for your enjoyment. I guess I'll try to update this, but since my stories hardly ever get reviewed, and since there are some really, really great exclusively Remus/Sirius archives out there, I might just NOT. Unless there is interest.

On Azkaban's Lair, if any of you are familiar with it... my penname is "Alesia" I have a couple of short, short RS stories posted there.

Also! If anyone is in need of a beta, I am here, I am grammatical, and I have a lot of free time. If anyone sees any mistakes, please let me know! It's appreciated. Anyway, I guess that's all! Thank you!

-+-+-+-+

Remus Lupin sat smiling into his tea one morning in the Great Hall. No matter how hard he tried, and he _had _tried, he couldn't knock the silly grin from his face. James realized, in an unexpected stroke of brilliance, that there really wasn't anything all that fascinating about tea.

"Er… Alright there, Moony?" He asked concernedly. But the concern faded when he noticed Lily Evans approaching. He watched her in a daze. "Hello, Lily…"

"'Lo, James." She said briskly, "What's wrong with Remus?"

Remus, of course, being lost in, well, tea, didn't see or hear her.

"I don't, er, know. Exactly."James stumbled, "I think he is, um, really pleased with his breakfast." He smiled as though that were a perfectly brilliant thing to deduce. "Where's Sirius?" He asked, changing the subject.

Remus' head shot up at the mention of Sirius' name. He began to watch them intently.

"He was grinning like an idiot into the common room fire, last I saw him." Lily smiled.

"Really? Must be those Cheering Charms we were supposed to practice." James said.

"Yeah, you're right, that's probably it…" Lily said. James beamed.

"Pass the bacon?" James said.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Accio__ bacon_."

"I'll see you guys later." Remus smiled, getting up, he left the Great Hall, leaving his breakfast entirely untouched.

VVVVV

Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor common room, smiling into the fire and thinking of the events of earlier that morning.

Remus and Sirius both couldn't sleep, but for entirely different reasons. Remus couldn't sleep for the restlessness that accompanied the nearing full moon. Sirius, however, couldn't sleep because he was thinking of a particular werewolf. Sirius started as he heard movement and a large sigh from Remus' bed. "Are you asleep?" Sirius whispered, not expecting a reply.

"I can't sleep." Remus whispered back.

"I can't either." Sirius' reply floated back to Remus.

"Do you want to talk?" Remus asked quietly.

"Okay." Sirius smiled to himself, "Come over here."

He heard Remus lift himself from his bed and begin to walk over to Sirius' four-poster and leant against the pillows and the headboard.

It seemed a little awkward, Sirius noted, to have Remus in his bed, even if they were two feet apart , and Remus was on top of the covers. Remus shivered.

"Are you cold?" Sirius whispered.

"A little." Remus replied truthfully.

Sirius tugged at the covers, Remus got the hint and climbed under them. Damn, Sirius thought, if it was awkward before…

"Remus?" Sirius began hesitantly.

"Mm?" Came Remus' neutral reply.

"I've been thinking…"

"Wow." Remus smiled.

Sirius smiled too, and didn't have the heart to continue.

He was about to say something important, Remus berated himself.

"Sirius? What have you been thinking about?" Remus asked after a short stretch of silence.

Sirius shifted uneasily. "Well," he sat up. "I was thinking…" He inched closer to Remus with every word. Sirius gathered his courage and his hand found Remus chin. He turned Remus' head so he could look into Remus' startled eyes. His thumb traced Remus' bottom lips lightly. "I was thinking I might be in love with you."

"Might?" Remus started, but he was cut off by a pair of lip—"

Sirius was bought out of his reverie by a certain redheaded young lady. "You alright, Sirius?" she queried concernedly. Sirius nodded. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Sirius shook his head, Lily looked surprised, and worried, "You sure you're quite alright? It isn't like you to miss out on food…"

"I'm fine, Lily," Sirius smiled up at her. "I was thinking of going outside."

"In this weather?" Lily exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"I guess I am a bit crazy…" Sirius said humorously.

"Your call, I guess. I'm going to get something to eat."

Sirius _did_ go outside.


End file.
